This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Downhole oil and gas operations often utilize electronic tools, such as various types of wireline tools, which require power and communication capabilities. A wireline tool is typically located downhole in a borehole and suspended via a wireline cable which provides power and allows communication to be sent to and received by the tool. The downhole environment presents many limitations. One such limitation is related to form factor. As boreholes may have limited space, the tools must be suitably sized to fit within the borehole. This also limits the size of the wireline cable. Limiting the size of the wireline cable in turn limits power delivery and data transfer speeds.
As downhole tools are able to perform more functions and generate higher resolution data, associated hardware is necessary to be able to support the increase in data. This creates a demand for improved power delivery and faster data transfer means while remaining within the physical constraints and requirements of the downhole environment.